La Amistad Resquebrajada
by Xiao Kuroro Yue
Summary: Tomoyo y Sakura se han distanciado por culpa de un malentendido de aquellos. Un accidente las obliga a encararse después de semanas de evitarse pero ¿los accidentes de verdad son solo casualidad? ¿De verdad se necesita que Sakura termine en la enfermería para arreglar un problema? AU


_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Clamp y yo solo juego con ellos por diversas dimensiones.**_

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**La amistad resquebrajada**_

_**Sakura**_

El despertador suena insistentemente pero mi cerebro se niega a escucharlo y quiere regresar a ese mundo de seguridad en el que mis sueños se han convertido. Lamentablemente, recuerdo que tengo un examen la primera hora de clases y es la materia que más se me dificulta: matemáticas.

Me levanto queriendo regresar a la cama de inmediato pero no hago caso de mi sueño y camino hacia la ducha para intentar salir a una hora decente con rumbo hacia mi escuela, el lugar menos apreciado por mí en los últimos meses.

Siempre he sido una chica muy entusiasta, siempre me he levantado para ir a clases con un ánimo descomunal porque amo los días de escuela y los momentos memorables con mis amigos; sin embargo esa animo y esos días desaparecieron hace unos meses atrás y se preguntaran el porqué.

Tomoyo Daidouji, mi prima y mejor amiga, es la razón de mis pocas ganas para ir a la escuela. Ambas hemos sido inseparables desde que nos conocimos en la escuela primeria cuando le presté una goma con forma de conejito, desde allí nació mi amistad y cariño por ello, se preguntaran: ¿cómo una amistad de años puede romperse?

Sencillo, un mal entendido. El primer año de preparatoria ella conoció a Eriol Hiragizawa, su actual novio y un gran amigo mío. La amistad no se rompió de un día para otro, soy consiente de todos los momentos que nos obligaron a separarnos.

El primero de todos, sus inminentes celos para la relación que llevo con su novio y con Shaoran Li, mi mejor amigo. En un principio me moleste con ella porque dudara de mí pero después hablamos y arreglamos todo supuestamente.

La vida nos sonrió hasta que nos encontramos con otra piedra en el zapato; Tomoyo se mostraba distante, me evadía, parecía incluso incomoda con mi presencia y yo simplemente no entendía el porqué, repasé todas las semanas anteriores hasta los días de su comportamiento pero jamás encontré aliciente para saber sus motivos así que decidí hacerme a un lado y dejar que fuera feliz pues parecía que lo único que se le apetecía era ir de la mano con Eriol.

También aclaramos el problema y finalmente resultó ser que ella estaba de humores negros por la pequeña posibilidad de estar embarazada; afirmó que no me lo dijo porque no quería que yo pensara mal de ella; aunque sinceramente me lo esperaba por la forma en que Eriol y ella actúan, Tomoyo debió saber que siempre me iba a tener a su lado para apoyarla aun si cargara con sus errores porque para eso están los amigos pero ella no lo entiende.

Y finalmente llegamos a su cumpleaños. Quizás no fue mi mejor regalo y celebración pero los acontecimientos que precedieron a ese día no fueron de lo más bonitos para mí.

Mis padres están separados y yo vivo con mi madre, Nadeshko quien actualmente tiene otra pareja de nombre: Takeda. El hombre no es malo en cuestión y sus planes de un futuro matrimonio tampoco me aterran, lo que de verdad me aterró el día anterior al cumpleaños de Tomoyo fue la verdad que me revelaron, resulta que mi hermano mayor Touya no es mi hermano. Es hijo de mi papá, eso es verdad, pero no es mi hermano y, se puede decir, que yo soy la hija bastarda de mi padre no reconocida por él.

No excusa para olvidarme de mi amiga pero tampoco estaba de animo para pasármela en el centro buscando un regalo para ella y finalmente, después de desahogarme me olvide de su cumpleaños y lo recordé hasta bien entrada la noche cuando revise mi corre y vi el aviso del cumpleaños.

Hice planes inmediatos para solucionarlo y a la mañana siguiente prácticamente volé por las tiendas de veinticuatro horas buscando algo que darle antes de llegar a la escuela. Siempre supe que no fue lo que ella esperaba pero estoy consciente de que yo tampoco intenté redimirme.

Hoy en día no estamos molestas y tampoco parece que ella no desee mi compañía solo que ahora somos extrañas. Dos extrañas que alguna vez fueran amigas y que ahora solo compartan un pasado lleno de buenos recuerdos y la relación con su pareja, yo como su amiga y ella como la novia.

— ¡Hola, Sakura!—me saluda Chiharu cuando entro al aula de clases a tiempo para el examen.

—Hola—respondo algo desganada porque la escuela no me agrada en lo más mínimo si me paso el día viendo a Tomoyo y yo estando con Chiharu, Naoko, Rika y Takashi.

El examen comienza sin más problemas y después de terminarlos me pregunto si Tomoyo no tendrá algún otro problema, es decir, yo estoy aquí medio viva y medio muerta pasándomela con mis amigos en un intento de felicidad mientras que Tomoyo se la vive con Eriol y parece que no está interesada en nadie más; quizás ella este pasando por algún problema y no la estoy ayudando, ¿pero ella me ha pedido ayuda?

Al final, creo que soy yo la que la ha decepcionado y no tengo ni idea de porqué. Quizás no soy una buena amiga o solo no sé llevarme más con ella, no culpo a Eriol de todo lo que nos está pasando porque lo único que él hace es estar para ella y cuidarla como yo no supe hacerlo.

— ¿No vienes, Sakura?—me pregunta Rika extendiéndome una mano para que los acompañe a la cafetería, asiento y me pongo de pie para salir del aula con ella.

Veo como Tomoyo habla con algunas compañeras cerca del pizarrón pero también observo como el reloj que está colgado sobre la pizarra se está tambaleando peligrosamente sobre su cabeza. En un arrebato para proteger a Tomoyo me lanzo para apartarla justo cuando el reloj se suelta del pequeño clavo que debería sostenerlo.

Un dolor puntiagudo parece en mi cráneo y cuando menos lo espero todo está oscuro.

.

Recobro el sentido con un dolor lacerante sobre mi cabeza. Abro los ojos pero los cierro rápidamente cuando la luz me lastima; tengo que parpadear varias veces para poder acoplarme a la iluminación del lugar; los oídos me zumban y no me dejan escuchar nada.

Finalmente mis sentidos se acoplan y distingo dos rostros preocupados frente a mí. El primero es de Shaoran y el segundo es de Tomoyo, la amatista tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y me mira llena de preocupación mientras que Shaoran solo sonríe con aquella sonrisa suya característica de alivio y algo parecido a la alegría.

—Me diste un buen susto, enana—dice Shaoran mientras me ayuda a incorporarme. Reconozco el lugar y noto que estamos en la enfermería, las imágenes de lo sucedido vienen a mi mente y llevo una mano a mi cabeza por instinto.

No solo noto la venda que cubre mi cabeza también una sensación fría me cala los huesos y noto que la bolsa de hielo cayo de mi cabeza para quedar al final de mi espalda, la tomo y Shaoran me la arrebata para colocarla en mi cabeza donde seguramente el reloj me golpeó.

— ¿Cómo estás tú, Tomoyo?—le pregunto, preocupada de que la haya lastimado con el empujón que le di cuando la aparte del reloj.

Los ojos amatistas de mi amiga-rojos por contener el llanto- se entrecerraron y me vieron con algo parecido a la confusión además del reproche mismo, mi castaño mejor amigo se dio cuenta de ello y después de darme un beso en la mejilla se excuso con tener que ir a avisarle a Eriol que acaba de despertar y se marcha.

Tomoyo no dice nada, se limita a verme con confusión y reproche para después bajar la mirada avergonzada a sus manos y apretar la falda de la escuela con algo parecido a la frustración, no le digo nada en absoluto y solo me limito a observarla con curiosidad.

—Pensé que ya no te importaba— dice después de varios minutos más de silencio y yo alzo las cejas confundida.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, de toda la vida, Tomoyo, ¿cómo puedes siquiera considerar esa posibilidad?—le respondo mientras cambio el hielo de posición.

—Parecías tan alejada, tan sumida en otras cosas como con Naoko, Rika y Chiharu que ya no estabas conmigo, dejaste de lado mi cumpleaños y, a pesar de lo que te paso, jamás creí que fueras a olvidarlo—me mira y noto como las lágrimas desean escapar de sus ojos.

—Tu parecías tan a gusto con Eriol que no me daban ganas de interrumpirlos, siempre que iba para hablar contigo Eriol tenía toda tu atención y pocas veces sentía que de verdad me escuchabas—suspiro y la veo directamente a lo ojos—. No era mi intensión lastimarte con lo de tu cumpleaños pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de organizarlo, no hice nada siquiera por remediarlo pero…

— ¿Qué nos pasó, Sakura?—me interrumpe y la veo confundida—, siempre hemos sido amigas y ahora cambiamos por Eriol.

—Eriol no tiene la culpa, Tomoyo, pero si desearía que me regalaras un poco de tu tiempo. Últimamente pareces más atenta a él que a todo lo demás.

—Lo siento, a veces yo misma creo que comparto demasiado de mi tiempo con él pero cuando lo único que quieres es estar al lado de alguien el mundo se desaparece y lo que parecen ser solo cinco minutos se han hecho una hora.

—Te entiendo amiga—la sonrisa que me dedica es porque sabe de quien hablo, me sonrojo y miro hacia la ventana para evitarla pero su risa me hace regresar a ella.

— ¿Amigas?—me pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado en la cama de la enfermaría.

—De las mejores—le doy un abrazo y ella me corresponde al instante.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que salvarme de un buen golpe para darme cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amiga—dice y me quita el hielo de las manos para ser ella quien lo sostenga.

—Me alegro de haber sido yo y no tú—y la sonrisa que me dedica basta para saber que no tengo que volver a golpearme la cabeza para tenerla de vuelta.

A Tomoyo.

Mi mejor amiga.

Mi hermana.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí paso dejándoles un pequeño shot que tiene valor especial para mí.**_

_**Este va dedicado a todas aquellas amistades que se pierden por malentendidos como tenemos aquí y que si no se aclaran y se hablan DE VERDAD, por que muchas veces se dice que se arregla cuando ni siquiera se habla de lo que se siente, las cosas terminan peor de cómo espetaban.**_

_**No es un Sakura-Shaoran ni tampoco un Tomoyo-Sakura porque no me gusta escribir acerca de esos temas aunque los respeto pero espero que este pequeño les llegue al corazón, que se tomen un minuto para pensar en ese/a amigo/a que pueden estar extrañando y no sepan como resolverlo.**_

_**No esperen a que un reloj les caiga sobre la cabeza para decidirse a hablar.**_

_**Y si, te hablo a ti amiga que espero te hayas tomado un minuto para leer esto que te escribí a ti, te lo dedico de corazón.**_

_**Para quienes llevan un tiempo conmigo quizás sepan de quien hablo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y déjenmelo saber en un pequeño review.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_

_**PD: les dejo mi nuevo lema y prometo actualizar "La Academia" esta semana, no sé que día pero tendrán su actulización.**_

_**CRAZY AND PROUD.**_


End file.
